codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
World of Code Geass
The fictional setting and themes of the anime series Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion are parts of an alternate universe within which the Holy Empire of Britannia, an international superpower, has expanded its influence over a large portion of the planet. Setting The world of Code Geass is mainly divided amongst three international superpowers: the Holy Empire of Britannia (shown in red), the Chinese Federation (shown in light green), and the Euro Universe (shown in yellow). Australia (shown in light blue) has remained independent, and is not a major player in international politics. Much of the series is set in Japan. On August 10, 2010 a.t.b., the Holy Empire of Britannia overpowered Japanese forces and conquered the country with their newly-developed robotic weapons, the Knightmare Frames, in less than a month. Japan lost its freedom, its rights, and even its name, becoming "Area 11" and its people "Elevens". The Elevens are forced to survive in ghettos while Britannians live in first-class settlements. Rebel elements persist, however, as pockets of Japanese resistance struggle against the Empire for the independence of Japan. After his father, Emperor Charles di Britannia, did nothing to pursue the terrorists who murdered his mother and crippled his sister, Lelouch Lamperouge vowed to destroy Britannia after being banished from his home. Seven years later in Area 11, he encounters a mysterious girl who gives him the power of Geass. With it, he finally has the power he needs to defeat Britannia and fulfill his two wishes: to seek revenge for his mother and to construct a world where his beloved sister can live happily. The Holy Empire of Britannia The Holy Empire of Britannia is an imperial monarchy and the most prominent superpower within the world of Code Geass. Its homeland is based in North America, with additional territories spanning the western hemisphere, including the rest of the Americas and Greenland. In total, it controls over one third of the world. Britannian territories The Britannian Empire is concentrated in the Americas, holding both North and South America as its mainland. Through various conquests, also controls New Zealand, Japan (Area 11), parts of the Middle East (Area 18), the Philippines, and in the novels a portion of the Indochina Peninsula (Area 10). Notably, it does not control the British Isles, having lost them to Napoleon. Japan Japan is the source of over 70% of the world's total supply of sakuradite. Under the former administration of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi and with the shadow support of the sakuradite mining industries, Japan oppressed and dominated other countries through economic control. | coauthors = , | title = | publisher = Kadokawa Shoten, under the imprint of The Sneaker | date = 04-28-2007 | isbn = 9784044223076}} Tensions between the Britannian Empire and Japan eventually developed into a diplomatic conflict and later open war. Following Japan's defeat, it was occupied by Britannian forces, and its name was changed to Area 11. As a means of cultural suppression, Britannia has eliminated the use of kanji in proper names. Chinese Federation Shown in teal on the map, the Chinese Federation is an imperial monarchy that spans the Asian and Pacific regions, including Central Asia, South Asia, East Asia and Southeast Asia with Sakhalin and the Korean Peninsula. Its population is the largest of the three major powers, but most live in poverty. Its political structure and organization appears to resemble the real-world Empire of China. The Emperor of the Federation was formerly an office that held absolute political power, but it has since been reduced to an effectively symbolic figurehead posting, "a symbol of the state and the unity of the people." As with the real-world Emperor of Japan, the individual who holds the title is regarded as a living divinity whose sovereignty is entirely ceremonial. Prior to a civilian uprising, true control of the nation lies with the brutal governmental organization known as the High Eunuchs. Following the group's liquidation, the territories of the Federation become politically fragmented. Under the High Eunuchs, the Federation sought to take control of Area 11 for its own purposes. In the first season, General Cao attempts unsuccessfully to set up a puppet government in Kyūshū, using the remnants of the Japanese cabinet in exile. In the second season, a Chinese consulate is established with the agreement of the local Britannian authorities, and negotiations are held by Eunuch Gao Hai to the end of obtaining a solid Chinese foothold within the colony. The Federation has long-standing hostilities with the Euro Universe. Euro Universe Shown in yellow on the map, the Euro Universe (ユーロ・ユニバース, Yūro Yunibāsu), or E.U., is a democratic union formed during the time of revolution (1800s). It has been to be overseen by a council that meets in a location known as the Central Hemicycle (中央会議場). It has long been in conflict with Britannia, with a legendary commander stationed at the El Alamein Front(エル・アラメイン戦線, Eru Aramein Sensen) to check the Britannian advance into North Africa. It encompasses all of Europe (including the British Isles), Africa, and Russia. In the second season, Schneizel leads the Britannian forces against the E.U., successfully conquering almost half of their territory. The E.U. apparently organizes their military into left-wing and right-wing camps, and their forces are drawn from National Guard-style units from a member nation (i.e. the German National Guard, the Italian National Guard and the Dutch Engineering Corps). Australia Shown in blue, Australia is seemingly independent of Britannia, possibly due to the historical divergence causing no English settlers to be sent. However, it could be populated by settlers from the EU Countries or even solely by native Australian Aborigines. United States of Japan The United States of Japan is declared by Zero near the end of the first season. The country rebels against the Britannian Empire following the failed attempt at establishing the Special Administrative Zone of Japan, but is defeated when Lelouch abandons the Black Knights in search of Nunnally. Upon their escape to the Chinese Federation Consulate in the second season, Zero once again declares its formation, this time as a room in the consulate. While Britannia considers it to be non-existent, other countries, the Chinese Federation among them, do recognize it. After the exile of the Black Knights, the Japanese are granted control of the artificial island of Penglai in Chinese territory, which has recently become their temporary capital. United States Alliance Lelouch's ultimate goal is to form a federation called the United States Alliance led by the United States of Japan and the Chinese Federation in order to match Britannia's might. India has already agreed to the plan and has sent troops to aid the Black Knights, while Mongolia and Burma are expected join them as well. Recently, Italy and Poland has become their allies. With the death of the High Eunuchs, an alliance is forged between the United State of Japan and the Chinese Federation. History of the World The fictional history of the Code Geass universe differs significantly from real-world history, primarily in the outcomes of various famous battles, and in the appearance of materials like Sakuradite and immortals like C.C. Technology ;Automobiles :High efficiency electric vehicles are the standard, typically powered by a sakuradite energy filler. Pre-modern vehicles have been known to attain 50 horsepower, and go roughly 100 Kilometers per hour at maximum. Combustion of fossil fuels as a power source for vehicles never became commonplace in the world of Code Geass. from DVD liner notes | title = | place = Tokyo, Japan | publisher = Bandai-Namco | volume = 2 (2007-02-23) }} ;Energy Filler :A type of battery, wherein sakuradite serves as a critical medium to the process of reverse electrolysis. Energy fillers of different types are the common power source of most of the world's vehicles and portable electronic devices. ;Float System :An atmospheric flotation device of unknown principle, capable both of suspending extremely high-mass structures in stationary flight and moving them through the air at decent speeds. It requires gyroscopic stabilization. Originally, the immense size of the Float System made it suitable only for enabling the aerial transport of traditional land cruisers, but recent miniaturization efforts have produced Float Units scaled for installation on Knightmare Frames. from DVD liner notes | title = | place = Tokyo, Japan | publisher = Bandai-Namco | volume = 7 (2007-07-27) }} Developed by Camelot. The Black Knights' Flight-Glider Wings is a derivative technology. | date = 2008-06-30 | url = http://geass.g.hatena.ne.jp/ | accessdate = 2008-06-30}} ;Gefjun Disturber :A force field generator used primarily to disrupt the superconductivity of sakuradite, which render all machines powered by energy fillers containing the substance unresponsive for the duration of its activation. The generated field has been demonstrated to block the motion of hadrons, radio waves, and microwaves as well, which gives it a number of practical uses on the battlefield — as an electronic countermeasures; a means of controlling the blooming of hadron-based beam weaponry; and as a defensive shield against hadron weapons. The technology was conceived by Rakshata Chawla during her Britannian internship, but only recently actualized. It is named after the Norse goddess Gefjun. ;Pistols :A generic handheld weapon initially introduced during the Renaissance and Enlightenment periods, which accelerates a metallic bullet out of a barrel with use of a strong electromagnetic pulse, not unlike a coilgun. Gunpowder was never adopted as a standard projectile propellant for handheld weapons within the world of Code Geass. from DVD liner notes | title = | place = Tokyo, Japan | publisher = Bandai-Namco | volume = 1 (2007-01-26) }} ;Sakuradite :A naturally occurring substance that may be used as a high-temperature superconductor, employed as a critical component in energy fillers. Originally discovered near the Stonehenge, it was referred to in the distant past as the "Philosopher's Stone". It was subsequently found by Marco Polo to be abundant in the island nation of Japan — one of the motives behind the Britannian occupation of the state. Sakuradite may be artificially refined to a rare and expensive liquid form that is explosive or at least highly flammable. ;Super-Peltier film :An advanced Peltier device capable of maintaining the temperature of icebergs. It is used by the Chinese Federation to create iceburg-supported ships that can transport more than one million people at a time. ;Sword of Akasha :A shrine-like structure controlled by the Emperor of Britannia, which is architecturally reminiscent of Roman buildings and the Stonehenge. Its true purpose is unknown, but is described by the Emperor as a weapon with which to defeat the gods. Only a few know of and have access to this location, including the Emperor himself, V.V., and Suzaku Kururugi. Curiously, it appears to be very close to Jupiter. ;Thought Elevator :A term used by those affiliated with Code-R to designate structures linked with the Geass ability, such as that within the apparently ancients ruins at Kamine Island. General Bartley speculates that the Emperor's recent invasions were done to gain control of the devices. They apparently serve as an entrance to the Sword of Akasha. Knightmare Frames Knightmare Frames(ナイトメアフレーム), officially designated as the Humanoid Autonomous Armored Knight, are giant mechanized vehicles designed by the Britannia Empire. Using self-propelled roller skate systems called 'Landspinners' to achieve high mobility and speeds on almost any terrain, they have all but replaced other ground-based combat vehicles. They are equipped with sophisticated 'Factsphere' open sensor cameras to gather visual data. They are powered by a Yggdrasil Drive and later models incorporate sakuradite. Verbally, the name sounds like nightmare, but in spelling, it refers to a knight's mare. Typical Knightmare Frame armament includes hand-held rifles, shoulder or wrist-mounted wired rocket anchors called Slash Harkens, Stun Tonfas, lances, and air burst hand grenades. The cockpit, set in the protruding "hump back", is equipped with rockets and parachutes so the pilot can eject to safety in case of emergency. Recent seventh generation Knightmare frames do not follow these standards and are equipped with experimental technologies. Vehicles ;Avalon :A Britannian airship owned by Schneizel, and the first of its kind introduced. It uses a Float System for flight, allowing it to hover in place. | title = | publisher = Sunrise | date = 12-06-2007 | url = http://www.geass.jp/first/world_05.html | accessdate = 2008-06-30}} In the second season, it is adopted as a flagship under the command of Suzaku following his assumption of knighthood within the Rounds. It is manned and operated by the staff of the irregular military research and development organization, Camelot, which as of Suzaku's knighting also serves as his personal support unit. It features an MSV shield on its underside and a specialized wheelchair catapult for equipping and launching Knightmares. It is named after Avalon, a mythical island from Arthurian legend. ;Caerleon Class Floating Battleship :The Caerleon' is the class name of Britannian light aerial cruisers, also known as Light Avalon, which commonly serve as escort ships in the Britannian Aerial Armada. | title = | publisher = Sunrise | date = 2008-06-12 | url = http://www.geass.jp/world_05.html | accessdate = 2008-06-30}}It has five turrets and one catapult. It is named after the village of Caerleon, from Arthurian legend. ;G-1 Base :A Britannian landcruiser commonly employed by the known members of the Imperial Family as a mobile command center and a field hospital. ;L'Éclaire :Schneizel's flagship, prior to the completion of the Avalon. ;Logres Class Floating Battleship(ログレス級浮遊航空艦) :The Logres is the class name of Britannian heavy aerial cruisers, with the distinctive feature of having two pairs of large wings. It addresses many of the weak points of its predecessor, the Avalon, which is inefficient during Knightmare battles. It has increased defense, a larger crew, and additional Knightmare storage. It has twelve turrets and two catapults. It is named after Logres, the name of King Arthur's realm in the Matter of Britain. ;Longdan :A pyramid-shaped land-cruising mobile fortress controlled by the Chinese Federation, capable of deploying hundreds of Gun-Ru Knightmares. It has two large cannons and thirteen normal cannons. Its drive system may be toggled to allow mobility across water. ;Ikaruga :The aerial carrier of the Black Knights. It features the Druid System and Hadron Cannons of the Gawain, both salvaged from the Knightmare following its destruction, a number of Slash Harkens, seven normal turrets, one large turret, and shielding based on the Guren Mk-II's radiant wave surger. Unlike the Gawain, which could fire its cannons repeatedly, the Ikaruga's cannons have a long recharge time after each shot. ;Black Knights' Submarine :Prior to giving the Black Knights the Ikaruga, Kyoto provided them with a high-speed submarine, which served as the Black Knight's base during their time in Area 11. It has torpedo launchers and cruise missile launchers, as well as cargo storage for Knightmares. It also has two Slash Harken-like anchors. Corporate sponsorship Code Geass is sponsored by a number of companies in Japan, and hence their logos and mascots make frequent appearances. ;BIGLOBE :A Britannian internet service provider that owns a search engine often used by Lelouch and other characters. BIGLOBE is an Japanese internet service provider and a sponsor of Code Geass. Unlike Pizza Hut, this is not edited out of the English dub. ;Pizza Hut :A popular Britannian fast food delivery chain that C.C. orders from constantly. Pizza Hut sponsors Code Geass in Japan, and as such, their logo and paraphernalia of their branch mascot, Cheese-kun(チーズくん), make frequent appearances. Pizza Hut's logo is edited out the Engish dub, but their mascot isn't. ;Cheese-kun ::Official mascot character of the Area 11 branch of Pizza Hut, an amorphous orange blob made of mozzarella cheese. He is said to have been born in Italy, and has a girlfriend that looks just like him (Cheese-kun is distinguished by his black hat while his girlfriend wears a bow). C.C. collects a large amount of Cheese-kun Souvenir|paraphernalia, including a child-sized plush doll that she's often seen holding. The Japanese branch of Pizza Hut uses Cheese-kun as its mascot, hence the frequent appearances of the character. ;SoftRola :A Britannian telecommunications company that provides mobile phone service. Its name appears to be inspired by SoftBank and Motorola, who are not official sponsors of the program. Groups and organizations :For other groups and organizations to which notable characters are affiliated, please refer to: List of Code Geass characters ;Blood-Purist faction :A Britannian political faction that opposes the honorary citizenship system, claiming that neither military nor society should sullied with foreigners. ;Camelot :An irregular Britannian military research and development organization answerable only to members of the Imperial Family. It is headed by Lloyd Asplund following the Black Rebellion, and its research focus as of second season is the development of the experimental Knightmare Frame Lancelot and its subsequent derivative designs. It is the parent body of the Special Deployment Forerunner Research and Development Team (特別派遣嚮導技術部, Tokubetsu Haken Kyoudou Gijutsu Bu), to which Lloyd was assigned prior to the Black Rebellion. It is named after Camelot. ;Four Holy Swords :An elite unit of four of Kyoshiro Tohdoh's most talented and devoted followers. Their existence extends all the way back into the initial invasion of Japan by Britannia seven years prior to the Battle of Narita. ;Geass Directorate/The Order :A secret organization led by V.V., which presently studies and produces Geass users in affiliation with the Britannian military project Code-R. The headquarters of the organization relocates with each new leader, and is presently situated in a desert region within the Chinese Federation. Other than its leader, the rest of the Order has been effectively annihilated in covert operation conducted by the Black Knights. In Japanese, the pronunciation of the organization's name resembles the word "cult"(教団, kyoudan). ;In Vogue :A nuclear research team based in Dallas, Texas, created by Schneizel el Britannia and led by Nina Einstein. They seek to develop a working nuclear reactor as a viable source of energy with the possibility of weaponization. ;Knight Police :A mechanized paramilitary unit that operates Knightmare Frames under the command of the Britannian Police Force, deployed to perform exceptionally dangerous or high-risk operations that fall outside both the abilities of common patrol officers and the jurisdiction of the military. The majority of the Knightmare Frames used by the Area 11 Knight Police appear to be modified Glasgows, painted white and marked with the Police emblem to indicate their affiliation. ;NAC :A confederation of the richest and most powerful families amongst the former Japanese, tasked by the Area 11 colonial administration with the oversight and government of Elevens living outside the Britannian concessions. It was the public face of the Kyōto House prior to the Black Rebellion. Following the execution of most of its members, the present status of this governing body is unknown. ;Rosenberg Institute :The research organization operating under Schneizel el Britannia, bearing some unidentified relationship to the military research project known as Code R. They are responsible for the cyborgization of Jeremiah Gottwald and the creation of the Knight Giga Fortress Siegfried. Members of the organization were later sent to the Geass Directorate to finish the modifications of Jeremiah Gottwald. ;Royal Panzer Infantry (RPI) :The official designation for common Knightmare Frame infantry within the Britannian Army. ;Secret Intelligence Service :An intelligence agency answerable only to the Emperor, tasked with the capture of C.C. Its members appear not to have been informed of C.C.'s immortality, and only a few select agents have been made privy to the true nature of Geass. ;Sumeragi Concern :A large conglomerate founded by the Sumeragi House. It appears to remain in good standing with the Area 11 colonial government. Terminology ;Area :The generic attribution of all presently known satellite colonies of the Britannian Empire. Each colony is given a numeric designation by order of conquest, which doubles as a derogatory diminutive for its native peoples. There appear to be eighteen such territories as of Cornelia's conquest in the Middle East in the first season. The legal rights of the conquered peoples are under normal circumstances severely limited, but they may be further suspended if the loyalty of the colony comes under sufficient question, at which point the region is flagged by the motherland as a "correctional area" (矯正エリア, Kyousei Eria). ;Code-R :A top secret Britannian military research project overseen by Princes Schneizel el Britannia and Clovis la Britannia, which employs the Rosenberg Institute under the leadership of Bartley Asprius. Not all members of the Britannian Imperial Family are aware of its existence. Its focus is the research of C.C. and the nature of the Geass ability, with the intent of duplicating her powers. In the sidestory Nightmare of Nunnally, it is also referred to as . ;Concession :Settlements within Britannian-controlled regions designed to provide First World comforts to citizens of the Empire abroad at the expense of colonized peoples. The commercial and residential sectors are administered so as to be indistinguishable from the metropolitan environments of the Britannian homeland. Concessions are typically segregated from the rest of the colony by the massive solar arrays that power them. Monorails are installed for ease of transport within. ;Devicer :The technical term for a Knightmare Frame pilot. ;Eleven :The derogatory designation of the Japanese following the colonization and establishment of Area 11. ;"Emblem of Blood" Incident :A violent internal feud that occurred within the Britannian imperial family prior to Charles' ascension to the throne. ;Ghetto :Districts within a Britannian colony left ungoverned by the colonial administration and inhabited by Numbers unwilling to adopt Britannian citizenship. Conditions are typically poor. The ghettos of Area 11 are filled with the bombed remains of pre-war buildings, and the majority of the residents are unemployed. ;The Girl Who Loves Pizzas :Psuedonym used in a letter to the Ashford Academy Student Government, requesting the baking of the world's largest pizza (12-meters in diameter) as a special event during the 2017 school fair. Because the pizza is ruined, the event is attempted again the following year under the title "Giant Pizza R", and is again ruined. ;Honorary Britannian :Citizens of the conquered Areas can become Honorary Britannians when they swear allegiance to the Britannia Empire. They attain the same legal rights as normal Britannians, but by no means are they free from prejudice and inequality. Also, Honorary Britannian soldiers cannot achieve the same career as native Britannians as certain privileges are forbidden to them. ;Imperial Calendar(Abbrev. a.t.b) :The calendar used by the Britannia Empire. It started during the Roman Empire's first (foiled) attempt to invade Great Britain. The initials "a.t.b." mean 'Ascension Throne Britannia' and refer to the election of a Celtic super-leader by Britannian tribes to resist the invader. ;Irregular :A term referring to any individual with physical capabilities that significantly exceed the limits of a normal human. In Nightmare of Nunnally, "Irregulars" is also the name of a Britannian military that employs such individuals. ;Numbers :A derogatory general designation for the people of regions colonized by Britannia, e.g. "Elevens". Native inhabitants of a colony are categorically referred to by their "Area" number. ;Providence] :Official term for the immediate vicinity of any Thought Elevator claimed by Britannia. Kamine Island is not designated as a Providence, as Clovis claimed it in a personal venture prior to his death. In the real world, the term "tenryou" was in the Edo period used to refer to territories under the direct control of the Shogunate, and during the Meiji period to the properties of the Japanese Emperor. ;"Ragnarök]" :A term uttered by the Emperor of Britannia when Lelouch forms his Geass contract with C.C. What he meant by it remains to be seen. ;Refrain :An illegal and highly addictive deliriant that induces hallucinatory flashbacks to pleasant past experiences. Temporary behavioral abnormality is exhibited while under the influence. Once the drug wears off, the user is left unable to speak for some time. Under Britannian law, penalization for possession is comparable to that associated with narcotics in the real world. Prior to a crackdown executed by Cornelia, it was smuggled into Area 11 from the Chinese Federation by way of the Kyūshū Route. ;Tabatacchi :A mascot character that appears to be a green otter, used by Kallen Stadtfeld as a disguise at the Ashford festival in the second season.